Dogs chase cats right?
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Isn't it supposed to be cats are afraid of dogs, this is strange behavior for our normally fearless hanyou. One-shot


Dogs chase cats right?, one shot by Dragonsfire14 and senri401

Disclaimer: We dont own the inuyasha anime or manga, If we did then we would make everyones fanfics into episodes :3

{A/N: Dragon: Hey ppls, its me with another oneshot, but this time I have a friend round helping me Senri401: Hey =)  
Dragon: We are gonna write this together, its a little random and pritty short but hope you like it anyway Senri401: Sorry if the spellings bad, im writing it, plus we have no spell check Dragon: enjoy :D}

It was one of those days back in fuegal japan, it was pouring with rain, the group were lost in the forrest, miroku was annoying sango to the point where she might kill him and inuyasha was annoying shippo to the point where kagome might kill him. "INUYASHA, leave shippo alone or I will sit you to hell" kagome shreeked to the hanyou as he dropped shippo and got face planted, "Oh, sorry" she growled as she walked past and picked up the crying fox kitsune, "BIIITCH" he snarled as he picked himself up from the floor. "Serves you right you big meany" shippo laughed and pulled a face, Inuyasha snarled loudly and lifted his fist, "SIT"  
kagome instructed as the angry hanyou crashed to the ground again. "HAY, DONT YOU DARE JUST WALK PAST, IM GONNA GET YOU RUNT" inuyasha yelled as the rest of the group carryed on walking, "SIT" kagome yelled once more as he once again crashed into the wet mud, "Im gonna kill that fox" he snarled under his breath as he climbed out of the thick mud puddle. Later that day the group all desided that the storm was too ferosious to carry on so they retired early for the day, they found a small abandoned hut and set up camp. "YAWN, im so tired" shippo yawned as he collapsed on kagomes sleeping bag, everyone else sat by the fire to dry off,  
exept inuyasha who stubbornly said he didnt need to dry off because demons were immune to the cold and bla bla bla, so he sat in the corner. 'RUBRUB', 'SMACK',  
"man, do you ever stop being a letch?" kagome sighed as she watched the two endure in their normal routein, suddenly a loud crash of thunder hit outside making a loud 'BANG' that made everyone flinch, shippo let out a paniced yelp and jumped to the ceiling, trembling like crazy. Inuyasha burst out laughing,  
"Bwa ha ha, the runts scared of a little thunder, hahaha" he managed to choke out between laughes, "inuyasha, dont be mean, everyone has fears" sango scolded as kagome tried to get the kitsune down. "Feh, im not afraid of anything weanch" the big headed hanyou shrugged as he stopped laughing and sat back down,  
"Come on now inuyasha, there must be somthing your scared of?" miroku asked as the all found it to be the new subject to talk about, "Nope" he leaned againced the wall and closed his eyes, "What about snakes or spiders?" shippo asked as he jumped down into kagomes arms for comfort. Inuyasha shook his head, "Well we know you're not scared of heights or spiders or snakes or demons or blood or..." kagome began to list counting on her fingers, "I aint scared of anything alright wench"  
he snapped and re-closed his eyes again. The group stayed up untill the rain stopped, whitch was afew hours later, and debated on what inuyasha might be scared of and what their own fears were, by the time the rain had cleared they all settled down for a good nights sleep. It was early morning time and kagome sat up and yawned, she checked her watch, 6am, just about time to make breckfast so she stood up and walked outside. As soon as the girl walked out the door she noticed inuyasha crouching in a neer by tree so she walked over to greet him, "Morni..." she stopped as he fell out the tree, she walked over to him as he clambered up,  
"Dont sneek up on me like that wench" he growled as he leaped back onto the branch, kagome was a little confused, he seemed jumpy this morning. "You ok inuyasha?,  
you seem worked up?" she asked with genuine consern in her voice, "I aint jumpy, you're jumpy" he snapped quickly, "oookie, she shrugged as she went to get fire wood. Soon later kagome had finished making five bowls of raymon, "Breckfast" she called in a sing-song voice, everyone quickly came out of the hut and sat down to eat, but to her suprise inuyasha stayed where he was in the tree. Kagome walked up to the clearly troubled boy and handed him his food, "Im not hungry"  
he pushed the bowl back into her hands, kagome stood in shock for a moment, then reached up and felt his fourhead, "Well you dont seem to have a fever" she mumbled, "I aint ill wench, just hurry up so we can leave here" he growled but it sounded almost pleading. Kagome now got interested, "Why do you want to leave so bad?, whats here thats making you all edgy? she asked suspiciously, "I AINT EDGY WENCH" he snapped, but she could tell that he was because his hair was slightly standing on end and he jumped at every sound. Kagome shrugged and went back to share his portion of food. Later that day the group were all walking in the forest,  
but inuyasha was still verry jumpy and did a bad job at hideing it, "Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" sango snapped, she was adgetated because of the monks wandering hands, "N N NOTHINGS WRONG" he yelled with a stutter, "Just tell us what is bothering you, mabey we can help" kagome pleaded as he froze for a moment at the sound of a leaf blowing into a tree, "There isnt anything..." He didnt finish his objection because he froze, then started looking around franticly,  
everyone turned and stared at him in suprise. Suddenly a woman leaped from a tree and landed in front of the gang, she was tall and dressed in a brown and dark red kimono, she had peircing green eyes and weirdly, two pointy, ginger cat ears on her head, "FREEZE INUYASHA" she aimed an arow at him and was ready to shoot, inuyasha fell backwards from shock and shuffled away from the lady untill his back hit a tree. "Whats going on?" shippo asked kagome, none of them taking their eyes off the sceen. The lady turned to face them and giggled, "You must be the group of friends that inuyasha travels with, my name is nekotillda, nice to meet you" she smiled and heald out her hand to shake with kagome, kagome stared at her confused but after a few moments she shook the girls hands. "how do you know inuyasha?" sango asked after a few moments of silence, "Well its a bit of a long story, I will explain over tea" she smiled and they all nodded exept inuyasha who was sitting where he was, frozen and trembling. After kagome made some tea, everyone sat down in a circle, kagome tried to convince inuyasha to join them but he just shook his head, "Why wont you, its rude to ignor a guest" she snapped, he didnt look up but still shook his head, kagome was annoyed but also worryed,  
she had never seen him act this way before, she eventuly gave up and went to join the others. "Well it was back when we were just whelps, I remember it like it was yesterday. You see, both me and inuyasha are hanyous, when I was about five years old I wanted to find a friend, humans hated me, demons hated me, so I had no-one,  
but one day as I was passing by a streem I saw a little boy about my age fishing in the river, and he had dog ears. I could sence that he was a hanyou like me so I went over to say hi, when I got there he just growled at me and told me to go away, I felt really bad and rejected so I pushed him in the river, it was pritty shallow but he still got drenched. I felt bad bacause he started to cry so I pulled him out and apollogised, he backed away from me like I was a monster and wouldnt let me neer him, I got annoyed thinking he was trying to be mean so I swiped at his nose, he then screemed and ran away. Ever since, every time I see him I pounce out because I know that for some reson I scare him, and its fun to scare him after he was mean to me" nekotillda explained as she sipped her tea. After the story was over everyone sat there in shock staring at the cat hanyo, then they turned their attention to the dog hanyou behind them,  
After a few moments of shock, shippo burst out laughing and miroku and sango started to snicker, "SH SHUT UP!" he growled pleadingly, "Well inuyasha, it seves you right for hurting this poor girls feelings" kagome shook her head and sighed. "I thought dogs were suposed to scare cats, not the other way round"  
shippo laughed, "I must admit that it is an odd sight for a dog to cower from a cat" miroku mocked, "SHUT UP, I aint scared of that bitch" he growled "Ohh really" nekotillda smiled evily as she walked over to the dog boy, inuyasha yelped and dug his face in his sleeves, his knees were up againced his chest and he was trembling like a frghtend puppy, this just made everyone laugh harder, even kagome giggled despite feeling annoyed at the whole situation.  
"But what I dont understand is why you're so afraid of her, she seems less of a threat that any other demon we face" sango questioned as she kneeled down by the scared dog demon, "Im not scared" he whimpered, his head still in his sleeves. Kagome then knelled down the other side of the boy, "Its ok inuyasha, she isnt gona hurt you" she whispered in a calm voice, he then grabbed her hand, she froze in shock for a moment but shrugged it off, she could feel his shakeing die down a little when they were hand in hand, "Its ok inuyasha" she soothed. Then nekotillda kneeled in front of him, he couldnt see her but could sence her presents,  
"Please, go away, please" he pleaded, his voice shaky and uncertain like a frightend child, Shippo and miroku now finaly stopped their laughing and went to join the party. "Inuyasha, why are you scared of me?" she asked in a soft voice, "I I dont know?" he whimpered and looked up, his eyes were big and fearfull, his face pale as a sheep, this made shippo fall about laughing agan, but the others watched in suprise, this was just wierd, seeing the fearless, egosentric hanyo they all know and love cower before a harmless girl. Nekotilla reached out to pet his ears, he let out a fearfull yelp and squeezed kagomes hand, "its ok inuyasha" the cat hanyou whispered softly, she reached out and stroked his ears, he flinched but didnt react, his breathing calmed down and he relaxed a little,  
"See, this isnt so bad" the girl smiled and pulled her hand back. "I dont know why he developed this fear of me, I would guess its because that day with the river emotionly scared him or somthing, If so then im real sorry, I just wanted a friend" the girl smiled as she stood up, "I must go now, See ya next year"  
she laughed evily as she jumped into a tree and was off. Everyone stared at inuyasha in shock for a while, as soon as she was gone he relaxed, he stopped trembling and insted of white, his face turned beet red. "I told you everyone has fears, even you inuyasha" kagome smiled, "Whos the scardy dog now, afraid of a little kitty cat" shippo laughed, "Mabey he will say somthing when he catches his breath and stops wetting himself" miroku joked, every comment made inuyasha go more and more red in the face. "SHUT UP" he shouted embarrissedly as he darted off back into the hut to try to avoid the humiliation, "Oh inuyasha, why cant you understand that we are your friends and that if you keep secrets then we are gonna find them out" kagome sighed as she watched her friends chase the hanyou trying to add to his humiliation.

THE END 


End file.
